


Explanations 2

by AerynB



Series: Bridging the Gaps [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: and the Sword in the Stone, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/pseuds/AerynB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes for the second part of the pilot episode, "The Librarians and the Sword in the Stone." How did Jenkins know to be waiting outside the forest? Did Charlene get a message to him before they unanchored the Library? Is the suit shopping excursion in London worth writing about? Where, oh where, do these people live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jenkins Receives a Message

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot needed to be explained in this episode, but still I didn't want to jump right to the Labyrinth ep. I suppose this is more of a filler space in case I think of other missing scenes from this ep.

Charlene pulled her sword free from the Serpent Brother she'd been fighting and set off toward Flynn's office, furiously typing into her smart phone along the way.

 

In his laboratory, in his Library Annex in Portland, Oregon, Jenkins studied an ancient artifact, scrupulously trying to figure out its secrets. On the other side of the room, a less ancient machine, an old Morse code reader, started chirping away.

FROM CHARLENE: LIBRARY BREACHED. IN DANGER. SEVERING PHYSICAL CONNECTION TO PROTECT LIBRARY. MUST HELP FLYNN.

Jenkins read over the message twice. They couldn't. They wouldn't. It was unthinkable. All those artifacts, all that magic. Cut off, adrift in time and space. It was so rash, and so unlike Charlene. Besides, didn't they have security to deal with breaches such as this?

Jenkins shook his head and reached for his coat and car keys. It is what it is. Obviously Flynn or any other survivors would have to escape the Library through the Corridor of Doors. If they chose the one that led here, Jenkins would have to be ready.

Luckily, the Door would open up in the woods not far from the Annex. He got in his station wagon, signaling with his arm as he drove off.


	2. First Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the extended cut version as they are waiting in line to enter Buckingham Palace, Stone is fiddling with his coat and tie, admitting to Jones that this is his first suit. I wonder how the suit shopping excursion went.

Well, naturally for a charity event at Buckingham Palace, they'd need appropriate attire, especially if Jones was going to make him a duke. That still made Jacob chuckle a little with excitement. Flynn wrangled the gem back into his pocket, chanting a short spell to deaden its magnetic-like attraction for all things magic, and then they all headed off into the city.

Jones directed them to a cafe where he could work on his forgeries. Jacob, on the other hand, noticed how Flynn's tug of war with the Star of Marrakesh had weakened him a little bit. There was also a small crimson stain forming on his vest. He grabbed some napkins from the table and passed them to Flynn.

"How are you doing?"

Flynn accepted the napkins and tucked them underneath his shirt and vest. "I should be all right. Just trying to remember the best place for a change of wardrobe."

"Okay, then. These are done," Jones informed them. "I just need to find some sort of office..." He eyed the nearby shops and buildings. "There. That one should have what I need to make the invitations. I'll meet you back--"

"Across the street," Flynn interupted, nodding toward a storefront of men's clothing.

"Right," Jones agreed. "Meet you there in 30." And then he was off while Flynn and Jacob went to do a little shopping.

To say Jacob felt out of place was an understatement. He could buy jeans, plaid flannel shirts, cowboy boots. But suits, ties, dress shoes, not so much. The last time he'd done anything like this was back in high school for his senior prom. _Although, that's kind of a crappy memory,_ he thought as he walked around the store feeling the different materials of the suit jackets and shirts.

Senior year, three weeks before prom, Jacob's girlfriend (of the lifetime that was three months) dumped him. It didn't bother him too much since he could see that that's where it was heading. She'd been accepted to Stanford and USC, while he was probably gonna attend the University of Oklahoma to stay close to home and still help out as much as he could. Problem was, her reasoning for the break-up was shaky, not that he could remember the exact break-up anymore, but it was almost as if she wanted to be dating someone else. Sure enough, she and the student body president were seen holding hands in the halls and snuggling in the school library not ten days later. Still, Jacob fully admitted to anyone who asked that it didn't matter much to him at all.

And yet, prom was coming up, one of those ultimate high school moments you could never really get back. There was a not-so small part of him that was disappointed he'd be missing out. Two of his baseball teammates were taking their girlfriends, and his best friend Dave had finally gotten up the nerve to ask the girl he'd been crushing on since sophomore year. Most people seeing Jacob now would easily bet he hadn't been shy in high school, but they would all lose those bets time and again. Jacob was inordinately afraid of making a fool of himself in front of the opposite sex. So much so that he hardly ever dated in high school. Just lots of double dates with friends or teammates and their dates' friends. But this was prom and Jacob really didn't feel like being left out, especially since his best friend had grown a pair. So he rustled up some inner guts and asked a cute brunette in his trig class.

_"Well, how'd it go?" Dave asked as Jacob left the classroom._

_"Already goin' with Joe Cooper."_

_Dave clapped him on the back as they walked to fourth period. "Hey, don't worry about it. Angie might have a friend or two without a date. You could ask one o' them."_

_"Nah, don't worry about it." Jacob shook his head. "I really wasn't lookin' forward to going anyway."_

_"You are a terrible liar."_

Jacob was convinced he wouldn't be going to prom, up until three days before the dance. Another girl in his year, Maureen, had come up to him after world history, and after a lot of hesitancy she finally asked if he'd like to go to the prom with her in one long string of words and a blush to match her strawberry blonde hair. Maureen was pretty, about his height (which was tall for a girl), and quite the bookworm. She wore glasses and usually her hair was styled in a messy ponytail or braid. Jacob said yes immediately and a weight seemed to lift from both of them as they smiled shyly at one another.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't told Dave about his date, but when the day of the dance arrived, after he'd bought the tickets and rented the tux, he knew he'd made the right decision about keeping it to himself. Maureen called about three hours before Jacob was going to pick her up. She sounded jittery and hyper on the phone, even saying that she'd been hoping to get his answering machine. She mumbled something about knowing he really didn't want to go with her and he'd be better off going with someone he liked. She said she was worried he wouldn't have a good time with her, and something stupid like she knew she wasn't cool enough to be going out with him.

It was the strangest conversation he'd ever had with a girl. Obviously Maureen didn't want to go with him, and she was just trying to make up excuses to let him down easy, making it seem like her fault or something. In hindsight, he probably should've reassured her that he did want to go with her and that he was certain they'd have a good time, but hindsight is always 20/20. Instead he just agreed with her, told her it was fine, that he wasn't hurt, and then hung up the phone. He returned the tux to the rental shop without ever wearing it, and ended up reading a book on the history of Native American peoples, their culture, and their art. Pretty typical Saturday night for him, as he recalled.

Flynn came up beside him while Jacob was shaking himself of the memory and adjusting the jacket he was trying on.

"Can never go wrong with black," Flynn said. "But I'd try this gray shirt underneath instead of the white. Don't want you to blend in too much with waiters and security guards. Though I wonder if that might have been a better in than forging invites. I mean, this is Ezekiel Jones we're talking about. World-class thief? Yes. But forger? Not sure about that one."

The Librarian continued rambling among some dark brown three-piece suits, hardly noticing Jacob leaving to change shirts. He hoped Baird showed up soon. This absent-minded professor guy really needed a Guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the "my first suit" is a cute line, but it kinda made me wonder why in his 38 or so years Jacob's never worn a suit, not even to his highschool prom. I didn't really want to explore too much backstory in these missing scenes fics, but I already broke my rule by doing a little Cassandra backstory in Part 1 of this series. Oh well. I hope I made this feel reasonable.


	3. Home: A Place to Lay Your Head at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, where do they all live?

The Librarians in Training were only knee-deep in research methods when somebody's stomach growled loudly enough for Eve to hear it nearby. It happened to be Ezekiel and while he tried to cover it up, Eve could tell the others were hungry and tired as well.

"Maybe we should call it a day, Jenkins," Eve said. "After all, I've got some of my own training ideas for them, and they'll need a good night's sleep."

Jenkins nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, of course. Eating. Sleep. Very important. Yes, you should find a number of restaurants and hotels east of here, down Main Street and off Goosefeather, Bower, and Chester Avenues. All within walking distance. Very close," Jenkins rambled on, ushering them out the door and obviously ruffled that he'd been enjoying these tutorial hours both teaching and jabbing at the newbie Librarians.

Eve thanked him for the advice and herded her wards down the street.

They walked into a hotel first, and Eve asked the concierge for two double rooms.

"I'm not comfortable sharing a room with a thief," Stone piped up rather loudly. The concierge's eyes rounded noticeably.

Eve laughed it off, telling the man behind the desk, "He has trust issues. All Jones did was steal his peanuts on the flight in."

The man nodded silently as he checked the computer. "We have four rooms all on the same floor if you prefer."

Cassandra tapped Eve on the shoulder then, saying, "It'd really be better if I shared a room," pointing vaguely to her forehead.

Eve quickly understood and asked the concierge if there was a suite available, preferably with a kitchenette as they'd be staying a few days while they looked for more permanent living arrangements. He had exactly what they needed, so they signed in and were given their keys.

As they walked into the suite, Jones dropped his go bag on the floor like the arrogant grown-up child he was and wandered into the kitchen. "I don't know about you folks, but I for one am going to spend a little of my stipend on room service," he said, perusing the menu.

Cassandra just flopped on the sofa. "I'm too pooped to go anywhere tonight. Have they got eggplant parm on the menu?" she asked, pressing the heels of her palms to her eyes, clearly trying to suppress a headache.

Stone turned a corner into the first bedroom, throwing his bag on the bed to claim it. "Just order me a hamburger and a goddamn beer. I gotta call home." He was pulling his cell phone out of his pocket just as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

Eve sighed and joined Jones in the kitchen. Room service it is, then.

* * *

 

Later that week, after long days of aching tactical drills with Eve and research training with Jenkins on some rather old-looking computers and monitors that nevertheless ran with near instant--almost magically instant--speed, most everybody had found their own place to live.  Jones liked the hotel life, but found a higher class hotel a little further into the city. A nagging voice inside his head would urge him to move closer to the others though in a few weeks' time. Something about not wanting to feel left out of the "club."

Stone concentrated first on getting a set of wheels. Part of him wanted to fly back home and pick up his Challenger, but he was too afraid of missing out on the team's first adventure, even though Baird was keeping a tight set of reins on them, almost to the point of hiding the Clippings Book. Stone also worried that if he went back home, he'd fall into the same quicksand trap that had kept him there his whole life. He desperately wanted this chance to make a difference in the world. So he swallowed his pride and loaned his car to his younger brother, who was probably driving it anyway. In the meantime, he called up another buddy that used to work in this area and asked him about reputable used truck dealers. He'd found one he liked right away. Knowing how much he'd need to spend on some of the truck's repairs, he found an affordable apartment a few miles from the Annex.

One of their first nights in Portland, Cassandra had explained to Eve that because of her tumor, she was susceptible not only to hallucinations, but also seizures. She'd never had more than five per year, though lately it was closer to two or three a year. Still, it was safer to live with roommates instead of alone. Eve agreed without a second thought. They found an apartment within walking distance, as Cassandra didn't have a drivers' license either. The owners of the building, the Moores, were a sweet older couple in their late sixties. There were flower boxes in the windows and a garden in the backyard that the other two tenants shared for growing organic vegetables and herbs. Cassandra bought a bicycle from a shop on Main Street, and Mrs. Moore gave her a two-sided metal basket that attached to the bike on either side of the back tire. Upon seeing it one afternoon as they were all leaving the Annex, Stone teased her that all it needed was a plastic straw basket in front with a fake white daisy and pink and purple streamers hanging from the handlebars to complete the ridiculous picture of a 6-year-old girl trapped in a woman's body. Cassandra stood there fuming trying to think of a comeback as Stone hopped in his truck and drove off. Eve just shook her head. Not only were they unqualified, they clearly didn't trust each other. Just how was she going to keep these three safe if they ever got in the field?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it would be nice and family-ish if they all lived at the Annex, comments on creator John Rogers' blog say that the LiTs have apartments nearby. Apparently, we almost saw Jake's apartment in the Labyrinth ep. Whether or not Rogers was kidding remains to be seen. But taking his comment as gospel, I tried to figure out how that first few days after the pilot went.
> 
> Secondly, I think this is why writers hate backstory. These little snippets will be my headcanon for any future fics I dream up, but they are seriously dry and probably very boring. Oh well. I still kinda like 'em. :)


End file.
